


It Was Always You, Falling for Me

by arithmadick2_0 (orphan_account)



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You [16]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: 100Ways, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arithmadick2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's okay, I couldn't sleep anyway."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Always You, Falling for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah the title sucks I know.
> 
> I don't own this show nor do I want to.

Dialing her number, she answers quicker than usual and he’s surprised but relieved.

“Hey, Hap.” He greets, voice low and sleepy. “Did I wake you?”

“No, it’s okay.” She answers softly. “I couldn’t sleep anyway. Guess you couldn’t either.” There’s a light chuckle at the end of her sentence but there’s a weariness present in her voice and he’s sure it reflects in his words as well.

“I listened to your message but I wanted to talk to you.” Toby says, wishing she could see his smile through the phone.

“Let me get my laptop and we can Skype. It’ll be good to have the reassurance you’re still here.” There’s a shuffle on the other end as Toby grabs his laptop from his nightstands and turns it on.

“I’m hanging up now, I’ll call you in a sec.” Ending the call, Toby watches a checkmark appear in the green circle, signaling she’s on. He waits for his laptop to start ringing, connecting to the call instantly. She laughs at how quickly he answers and he’s glad she’s able to smile tonight.

“How are you, Toby? Honestly?” He tries to grin at her but he knows and she sees it’s not as real as it usually is. He’s smiling only because he’s alive and she hates things are that way.

Sighing, Toby talks. He’s fairly quiet and the usual sarcasm is totally deflated in his tone. “I’m alive, and so are you. That’s all I can think about, Hap.” He catches her nod on the other side of the screen.

“Me too.” She pauses for a minute before her eyes return to his. “How’s your ankle? That fall surely could’ve gone better.” Smiling shortly at her he turns the camera around for a minute to show his foot propped up and ice set on top of it.

“I’ve been worse, if you were a second later I wouldn’t even be sitting in this bed talking to you.” His face returns to being the view of his camera but she isn’t looking at him and instead at her lap. He hears a short sniffle and watches her wipe her cheeks before her eyes catch his again.

“Don’t say that, Doc.” Is all she says, exhaling once before gathering her composure.

He keeps her gaze, knowing he made a wrong move and apologizing. “We’re both alive and that’s all we can ask for, okay?” Her voice is soothing and softer than he’s ever heard it, her words a reassurance for them both.

 

* * *

 

They talked the entire night, neither expected to sleep at all but both are glad that they weren’t alone with their thoughts. Inhaling with a yawn Happy rubs her eyes but smiles at Toby all the same.

“Cabe told me last night we have the day off after all that happened last night. I can come pick you up and we can get breakfast? So long as you’re not afraid of me driving.” There’s a teasing smirk on her face and he grins.

“I’d love that, Hap. Give me about an hour and I’ll text you. We can decide where we’re going on the drive.” Happy nods and taunts Toby lightly about not being late again. “I’ll text you when I’m leaving my place.” Toby blows a kiss at the screen that makes her roll her eyes as she ends the call.

 

* * *

 

He hugs her once she steps out of her truck, holding her tightly and feeling her grip on him as well. Going up on her tiptoes Happy kisses his cheek before smiling.

“Another day, Doc. Let’s make it count.” He knows her lighter tone has a much deeper meaning but he accepts her words on the surface.

“As long as I have you, Hap.”


End file.
